Energy
by Aeon65
Summary: Horatio has some extra energy to burn. Slash HoratioSpeed. Fluff and smut, you are warned.


Title: Energy

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO (NC-17)

Fandom: CSI Miami

Genre: Slash

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Warning: Two hot guys getting it on. If that's not your thing then turn back now.

Disclaimer: I own none of it.

Summary: Horatio has some extra energy to burn.

Author's Note: Second in the Sunday Morning Smut Series for LiveJournal.

888

The case they were working was a frustrating one. The evidence was sketchy and their suspect was stonewalling. Horatio knew he was guilty and the suspect knew that Horatio knew he was guilty. Unfortunately, the evidence just wasn't there, yet. The problem now was that Horatio was getting really antsy. He seemed to have a lot of extra energy to rid himself of.

He couldn't make himself sit still long enough to do paperwork and there wasn't anything for him to do in the lab right now. He'd been pacing his office for a while when he look down into the lab and saw Speed bending over the microscope. He ran his eyes up the back of Speed's legs and over the curve of his ass. He kept his eyes fixed on his lover.

Down in the lab, Speed could feel Horatio eyes on him and he wiggled his ass. He knew that would get Horatio's attention and he glanced to the side and up toward the window. The leer he got from his lover made him moan. He saw Horatio cock his head, indicating that he wanted Speed up in his office. Speed smirked at him and locked up the evidence he was working on before heading up the stairs.

Horatio pulled the blinds on all on his windows shut. Speed entered without knocking and locked the door behind him. As he turned around, Horatio pounced on him. He grabbed him by his shirt and descended on his mouth. He pushed his tongue past Speed's lips, stealing his breath.

Without breaking the kiss, Horatio reached down and unbuttoned Speed's pants. He reached into his boxers and began stroking his hard cock, causing Speed to moan into his mouth. He stroked him from base to tip, then ran his thumb over the head spreading the pre-cum he found there. Speed pushed his hips forward and into Horatio's hand.

He broke the kiss and rested is head on Horatio's shoulder breathing heavily. Horatio continued to stroke him until his breath was coming in short gasps and he began thrusting more erratically into his hand. When Horatio felt he was only one or two strokes away from climax he stilled his hand and squeezed the base of Speed's cock to keep him from coming. Speed let out a whimper.

"Drop your pants," he ordered, his voice low and husky. Speed didn't hesitate. Horatio maneuvered him over to the desk and bent him over the side. Speed's face was planted in a case file that Horatio had been working on earlier. Horatio quickly freed himself and reached for the bottle of hand cream he kept on his desk. He slicked himself up and got into position.

He began to push forward and Speed's breath caught in his throat, but he pushed back to meet him half way. Horatio stilled momentarily then pulled out and slammed back in pushing Speed into the desk and sending some pencils flying. He braced his hands on Speed's hips for leverage as he pounded into his willing body. Each time he caused various items to scatter across his desk and onto the floor.

Horatio was brushing Speed's prostate with a fair amount of regularity which was making it hard for Speed to keep quiet. He felt Horatio's movements becoming more erratic and then he felt a hand wrap around his cock. Suddenly he was lost in a sea of white light as he shot his release over Horatio's hand.

Horatio squeezed his eyes shut and thrust in one more time before he to succumb and was seeing stars. He collapsed on top of Speed trying to regain some control over himself. After a few moments he carefully pulled out then checked his lover for damage.

"You okay?" he asked Speed. His reply was a nod of Speed's head. "Don't move," he ordered.

Horatio reached around his desk and into the gym bag that was sitting there. He pulled out a towel and cleaned them both up. A few minutes later they were both presentable again. Speed pulled Horatio into a slow kiss. When he pulled back he said, "I don't know what brought that on but…"

Horatio chuckled. "I guess I had some extra energy to burn off."

They walked to the door and Horatio reached around Speed to release the lock just as someone knocked at the door. Horatio took a couple of steps back and Speed opened the door to reveal Eric standing there. Eric raised an eyebrow.

Speed nodded and pushed past him. Horatio called to him, "Thanks for your help with that, Speed."

Speed glanced back over his shoulder and said, "Sure, any time, H." He ducked his head and made a quick retreat to his lab.

About ten minutes later, Eric strolled into the trace lab with a smile on his face. Speed stared at him for a moment before he asked, "Did you want something?"

Eric shook his head. Still smiling he said, "Next time tell him to clear off his desk first," and he walked out of the lab leaving Speed staring after him with his jaw hanging open.

Fin


End file.
